una historia de amor al otro lado del mundo
by leuyun
Summary: esta historia se trata una extranjera que llega un pais diferente al suyo , aunque solo fue por estudio y apesar que no le interesaba nada de ese pais , se termina enamorando por completo ay es donde conoce a su primer amor y único amor , uno des los oppas mas codiciado de todo corea aun que no sabia quien es , en esta historia pasaran muchas cosas asi que vale la pena leerlo .
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Hola me llamo Fabiola soy peruana, pero radico en . ya que mi padre es uno de los hombres más importante en Perú, es uno de los empresario con mayor estatus en el Perú, es dueño de la cadena más importante de restaurantes de lujos, y tiene sedes en las capitales más importantes en todo el mundo y dueño de empresas de exportación en diferentes países.

Yo estudio en una de las universidades con más prestigio en los ángeles, ya que soy hija única, soy la engreída de papa, la heredera de todos los bienes de la familia.

Un día con rumbo a la universidad como siempre con mis dos gorilas al costado (mis guardaespaldas) .

Gorila 1 jone: señorita llegamos. (Abriéndome la puerta)

Yo: a ok, bajándome del carro, y vi como mi mejor amiga soon in corría donde yo estaba, ella es coreana.

Soon in : fabi, fabi , dicen que unas de las clases de nuestra faculta va hacer una excursión en corea.

Muy alegre ya que hace mucho no viaja a su país, ella me conto mucho de su país, pero nunca le tome importancia a lo que me comentaba.

Yo: oh..! Qué bueno ( pero dentro de mí, no me gustaba la idea que nuestra clase sea la elegida, no me interesaba viajar a ese país, la verdad he viajado por todo Europa y diferentes países, pero Asia mmm….! No me llamaba la atención)

Gorila 1 jone: señoritas es hora de entrar a clases, se les hace tarde.

Yo: a de acuerdo, soon in entremos, pero ustedes dos esperan a fuera (a mis guardaespaldas)

Los 2 gorilas jone y yack: pero señorita…

Yo: nada de peros. Hoy no me voy escapar de acuerdo con una sonrisa (ya que en varias ocasiones me escapado por la puerta trasera de la universidad con soon in.)

Así que ellos se quedaron a fuera y yo entre con soon in, ya en la clase no dejaba de pensar en el viaje al otro lado del mundo, y hoy una voz.

Profesor: señorita rivera en que tanto piensa, despierte estamos en tierra.

Yo: lo siento profesor (con una cara muy sonrojada y los demás riéndose de mí.)

Profesor: bueno chicos, tengo algo que informarles, nuestra clase fue elegida para ir a un viaje de excursión a corea del sur. Así que espero que estudien mucho, y que aprendan mucho de ese país. Estaremos viajando la otra semana ya que son las vacaciones de fin de año así no perderán clases para su regreso, el viaje dura 1 mes y será el promedio final, para el fin del ciclo, así que espero que se diviertan.

Todos muy contentos gritaban de felicidad, por viajar a otro país .mientras que yo no, estaba triste ya que planeaba ir a Perú a visitar a mi abuela y comer delicioso .pero con este viaje de estudio repentino, a hora yo tendría que esperar un años más =(.pero al ver a mi mejor amiga con cara de mucha felicidad , pensé que este viaje al menos será interesante .

Al llegar a mi casa con mis gorilas. vi en la entrada a la mano derecha de mi papa en la puerta .OHH… eso quiere decir que mi papa estaba en casa me alegro mucho y me fui corriendo hasta dentro de la casa , ya que no veía ase mucho a mi papa , por sus viajes y era mucho emoción para mi verlo.

Yo : papa , papa, papa, papa….! (Gritando y corriendo hasta la sala)

Mi papa : mi princesa ya está en casa ( abrasándome muy fuerte)

Yo: cuando llegaste ¿por qué no me dijiste que venias hoy? (abrasándolo) papa te extrañe mucho. ( con una gran sonrisa)

Mi papa: hay princesa yo también te extrañe mucho más que tú , y no te avise porque fue de improviso este viaje y también es que te quería ver .

Y cuéntame cómo te fue tu día, ya alistaste todo para tu viaje a Perú me dijiste que ibas air con soon in.

Yo: no voy a poder ir (con un mohín de tristeza y un gran puchero como una niña)

Mi papa: i eso princesa si estaba ilusionada con ese viaje.

Yo: es que tenemos un viaje de estudio a corea y es nota de final del ciclo así que no voy air a Perú (con otro puchero)

Mi papa: mi princesa debe estar triste. No me gusta ver a mi princesa así, así que quieres que te compre un nuevo carro o un día de compras en Europa.

Yo: mmmmmm…! Quiero…o..oo andar sin mis gorilas (mis guardaespaldas)

Mi papa: eso no princesa, eso si no podre complacerte .ya no te estarás escapando verdad?

Yo: hay papa malo. Pero que importa, no ya no me escapo.

Los dos nos comenzamos a reír como unos niños, nos contamos todo yo sobre la universidad y las travesuras que hacía y el sobre sus negocios aunque me aburría. pero me gustaba estar a su lado.

Ala mañana siguiente mi papa viajo como siempre, así que hice mi rutina como todos los día , ir a la universidad, de compras y más compras .la semana paso muy rápido un día antes del viaje soon in se quedó en mi casa ,para irnos juntas al aeropuerto ya que no me quería separa de soon iin por que no domina bien el coreano .

Toda esa noche no podía dormir de pensar si me iba a gustar o no. Ya en el aeropuerto nos juntamos con mis compañeros de clases y los profesores y mis dos gorilas ya que mi papa no me dejaba sola para nada y como siempre viajamos en primera clase ya que todos éramos de familias a dineradas.

Yo me senté con soon in , le pedí que no se separe de mí en el viaje ya que no sabía nada de su país , y no hablaba bien su idioma .

Soon in: fabi no te emociona viajar a mi país. Te voy a enseñar todos los paisajes y la gastronomía de mi país. Vamos a recorrer todo Seúl. Estoy tan emocionada con este viaje, fabi si deseas nos podemos hospedar en mi casa es una casa muy hermosa que dices.

Yo: mmm…! Es que mi papa ya reservo las habitaciones en uno de los hoteles más grande de tu país. Pero de todos modos muchas gracias, pero vamos a visitar a tu familia el fin de semana te parece y si me tienes que enseñar todo Seúl.(le dije , porque no quería , estar rodeada de mucha gente)

Soon in: de acuerdo fabi.

Ya en el viaje todos nos quedamos dormidos y al llegar al aeropuerto de Seúl , bajamos del avión y vimos lo hermoso que era ese lugar, todos ya contentos con la llegada a corea , no podíamos creer tanta tecnología que tenía , ya de admirar todo ,nos dirigimos al hotel era tan enorme como unas de las torres gemelas , todos hablaban coreano y gracias a mi traductora soon in podía entender , entramos a nuestros habitaciones la mi a estaba junta a la de soon in, nos fuimos a descansar ya que el viaje fue muy largo y mañana teníamos que ir a una excursión a un museo . al día siguiente todos mis compañeros y yo teníamos sueños ya que el cambio de horario era muy diferente .

Soon in me comente que Seúl era la capital de los ídolos de todo Asia, donde se grababan novelas y películas, y que era muy famoso por el kpop y sus oppas y onnis, bueno en fin con todos mis compañeros nos dirigimos al museo nacional de Seúl y hay vimos lo maravilloso que era nos contaron de e arte de la corte real de la dinastía Choson , nos quedamos muy hipnotizados con todo lo que nos dijeron y asi a cabo nuestro recorrido , cuando terminamos y ya nos íbamos al hotel , me equivoqué de autobús y subí en el equivocado , y cuando subí y me di cuenta que ninguno de mis compañeros estaba y el autobús arranco , me asustes no sabía qué hacer , me puse nerviosa , y comencé a gritar .

Yo: señor bajo, bajo (pero en inglés) al que el señor me entendió y paro el autobús así que baje en primera, no sabía dónde estaba , no sabía cómo llegar a mi hotel . Estaba muy nerviosa y solo camine y camine hasta llegar a una calle muy linda creo que estaban filmando algo, no sabía que era, pero vi mucha gente gritando por un ídolo y no le tome importancia y seguí caminando con mis libros en manos, y solo me contemplo mirar los enormes edificios, y cuando entre por una calle serrada, un joven de apariencia coreano me choco y izo que mis libros salgaran volando y que yo tropiezo.

El coreano: lo siento (me dijo en coreano)

Yo: eres un idiota (le dije en inglés)

El coreano: no hablas coreano (me dijo también en inglés)

Yo: me puse a recoger mis cosas y el ayudándome (pero yo estaba muy enojada, quien se creía para hacerme tropezar, si mi papa se enterara lo mandaría a prisión)

El coreano: lo siento mucho de verdad, lo siento, pero no eres coreana verdad , (me pregunto)

Yo: me ves con los ojos jalados, es obvio que no . Soy extranjera (le dije media amarga)

El coreano: no me conoces

Yo: no porque, tendría que conocerte.(estaba loco ese chico es lo que yo pensaba porque tendría que conocerlo)

El coreano: de verdad no me conoces, no te parezco conocido, no me avisto nunca (me dijo)

Yo: que eres muy popular en este barrio o eres un famoso o as salido en la televisión? (con un gesto de burla le pregunte )

El coreano: y a donde te diriges ,?(con una sonrisa )

Yo: ni yo se donde estoy ( con un gesto de no saber nada es que era la verdad no sabía ni donde estaba parada. )

El coreano: entonces seré tu guía, te parece.

Yo: no eres ningún ladrón no? (le dije , porque no confió mucho en la gente y peor en desconocidos como el)

El coreano: jajajaja.. te parezco un ladrón , no seas desconfiada , seré tu guía solo por hoy , tómalo como una bienvenida a mi país,(me dijo)

Yo: bueno tendré que aceptarlo no más, porque no conozco nada y a nadie. ( es que no me quedaba de otra no sabía nada de ese país , tenía que aceptar no mas)

El coreano: entonces manos a la obra a caminar, que te dejo. (con una gran sonrisa)

Esa tarde nos fuimos a varios sitios turísticos , fuimos a comer , la pase muy bien para serles sincera , aunque nunca e caminado con desconocidos ya que siempre salía con mis gorilas (guardaespaldas) y siempre paraba sola , porque pensaba que la gente se acercaba a mí por interés , no me gustaba tener muchos amigos , ya que mi mundo giraba en torno a mi papa y mi abuela que vivía en Perú y mi mejor amiga soon in ya que eran las personas que más quería en el mundo , y se preguntaran por mi mama , ella murió de leucemia cuando yo solo tenía 5 años , así que me crie con nanas y mi papa, pero mi papa no paraba mucho conmigo por sus viajes de negocios . Pero esa tarde con ese joven, desconocido para mi fue muy alegre.

Cuando vi que se estaba oscureciendo me tuve que ir, ya que no podía quedarme, porque avía mucha gente preocupada por mí, pensé que mis gorilas ya Leiva informado a mi papa que me perdí y el estaría preocupado por mí. Ya que estaba en un país desconocido por completo por mi.

Yo: bueno me tengo que retirar, me voy chau ( le dije apresurada)

El coreano: pero aun no es tan tarde, quédate un rato más

Yo: perdón pero me tengo que ir, la pase muy bien contigo gracias por enseñarme mucho de tu país,(le dije agradeciendo)

El . coreano: pero tú no me puedes dejar así, no sabes quién soy .

Yo: qué? Ya te agradecí y yo me voy cuando yo quiero, y no me importa quien eres y no estoy interesada por averiguarlo.(le dije muy enojada , quien se creía el para decirme cuando me quedo y cuando me voy , el tampoco no me conoce)

El coreno: no me vas a decir al menos adiós

Yo :(fui i le di un beso en el cachete) a hora si adiós

En ese momento pare un taxi, pero gracias a dios el taxista hablaba inglés , así que le dije que me lleva al hotel donde me estaba hospedando y él lo conocía a la perfección.

Taxista: señorita usted se hospeda en ese hotel

Yo: si señor.(le dije)

Taxista : entonces usted debe ser famosa o rica verdad.

Yo: ( solo le sonreí no sabía porque decía eso , era tan famoso ese hotel)

Al llegar al hotel, mis gorilas (mis guardaespaldas) estaban en la puerta esperándome, cuando me vieron bajar, corrieron así a mí y también estaba a soon in

Los 2 gorilas (guardaespaldas): señorita se encuentra bien.

Yo: si estoy bien( le dije media amarga , por ese joven de la tarde , no podía de dejar de pensar en el )

Soon in: fabi que paso, te perdiste, te estuvimos buscando

Yo: está todo bien, no se preocupe ya estoy aquí.

En ese momento me dirigí a mi habitación. Y me acorde de mis libros, ese chico los estaba cargando y se quedó con mis libros.

Aish… que cólera mis libros, pero ya mañana comprare otros, y cuando se me paso la cólera me acorde que ase mucho tiempo soon in me dijo que los coreanos no se saludan ni se despiden con besos, porque para ellos los besos son solo para los novios. aishhhhhhhhh….. que hice , espero que nunca más me encuentre con ese joven en mi vida.

En ese momento entro soon in a mi habitación y nos pusimos a conversar, le conté lo que me paso, ella solo se comenzó a reír y de tanto hablar y habla , nos que damos dormidas .

POV Choi _**Siwon (super junior)**_

Era un día de grabación del drama Legend of Hyang Dan en el parque Yongsan-Gu , solo teníamos que grabar medio día solamente , cuando terminamos de grabar , como siempre agradecí a todo ,por su duro trabajo, y cuando me dirigía a mi camerino vi a una multitud de gente en la entrada , así que solo tuve que salir corriendo, ya que era tanta gente que la seguridad no pudo hacer nada , y cuando corría y vi que la gente corría de tras de mi. parecía que me iban alcanzar ,me metí por un callejón y me escondí detrás de un tacho de basura , vi como las fan me buscaban de un lado a otro, yo escondido y riéndome .

Cuando Salí de mi escondite le agradecí al tacho por esconderme, gracias amigo me salvaste de una. Y en ese momento vi como una fan me estaba buscando, así que corrí para que no me vea y de repente choque y tumbe a una chica .

Yo siwon: lo siento (le dije pero en coreano)

La extranjera : eres un idiota (me dijo en inglés)

Yo siwon : no hablas coreano (le dije en inglés) en ese momento me di cuenta que no era de aquí era extranjera , y muy bonita por cierto , en ese momento le comencé ayudar a recoger sus libros , que por mi culpa , los boto

Yo siwon: lo siento mucho de verdad, lo siento, pero no eres coreana verdad ( le pregunte otra vez , pero ya me avía dado cuenta que no era coreana, ya que tenía curiosidad por saber de donde era y por supuesto como se llamaba)

La : me ves con los ojos jalados, es obvio que no. Soy extranjera

Yo siwon: le pregunte si no me conocía (ya que no vi ninguna expresión en su rostro cuando me vio, eso si me pareció raro)

La extranjera : no porque, tendría que conocerte.

Yo siwon: de verdad no me conoces, no te parezco conocido, no me avisto nunca ( me pareció raro, pensé que me estaba mintiendo que estaba avergonzada porque estaba adelante mío)

La extranjera: que eres muy popular en este barrio o eres un famoso o as salido en la televisión? (con un gesto de burla)

Yo siwon: y a donde te diriges ,?(le pregunte con una sonrisa , pero a la misma ves con un poco de cólera ,por qué no me conocía ,yo el más deseado de todo corea , que pensaba que todo el mundo me reconocía que a todos les gustaba , nunca pensé que avía alguien que no me conocía eso me enfureció un poco , pero no lo quise demostrar asi que solo le sonreí )

La extranjera: ni yo se donde estoy ( con un gesto de no saber nada me dijo )

Yo siwon: entonces seré tu guía le dije, te parece .(solo quería saber , porque no me reconocía y me llamo mucha la atención su forma de ser y tenía una sonrisa muy especial , que parecía un ángel con solo sonreír , pero no podía olvidar que no me reconociera )

La extranjera: no eres ningún ladrón no? (me dijo)

Yo siwon: jajajaja.. te parezco un ladrón , no seas desconfiada , seré tu guía solo por hoy , tómalo como una bienvenida a mi país.(todavía me dijo que le parecía un ladrón ohh… todavía no me reconoce y le parezco un ladrón , me dio más cólera , pero solo le podía sonreír , para no demostrar mi cólera ,por eso le dije que sería su guía solo por hoy , tómalo como una bienvenida, pero lo que quería decir , es que lo tome como un cumplido que alguien como yo sería su guía y no lo entendió )

La extranjera: bueno tendré que aceptarlo no más, porque no conozco nada y a nadie.

Yo siwon: entonces manos a la obra a caminar, que te dejo. (con una gran sonrisa )

La lleve a conocer un poco de Seúl ya que es inmenso la invite a comer, con la esperanza que me digiera ya se quién eres, pero nunca llego esas palabras, así que solo me divertí pasar la tarde con ella ya que estaba muy estresado con la filmación del drama y como tenía la tarde libre, era muy alegre muy juguetona, me encanto conocerla fue una tarde muy divertida para mi . Pero de repente cuando vio que se estaba oscureciendo me dijo que ya se iva, eso me tomo por sorpresa como alguien que yo tenía que elegir cuando se valla me deje parado y me diga me voy .

La extranjera: bueno me tengo que retirar, me voy chau

( me dijo como si nada , como si yo fuera cualquier persona que pueden dejar cuando quieran , yo soy el gran Choi Siwon ?

Yo siwon: pero aun no es tan tarde, quédate un rato más (yo tenía que decirle que yo me iba primero no ella)

La extranjera : perdón pero me tengo que ir, la pase muy bien contigo gracias por enseñarme mucho de tu país,(me dije agradeciéndome)

yo siwon: pero tú no me puedes dejar así, no sabes quién soy .(le dije medio amargo pero vi que no hizo ni un gesto ,como si no le importará)

la extranjera ? Ya te agradecí y yo me voy cuando yo quiero, y no me importa quién eres y no estoy interesada por averiguarlo.(me dijo)

yo siwon: no me vas a decir al menos adiós ( le dije ya que vi que estaba decidida a irse , y no quería mostrarle mi cólera )


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo3

Estos capítulos son cortos disculpen:

Ella vino y me dio un beso en el cachete me dejo muy impactado, sentí que algo me A sia cosquias en el estómago, me pareció raro, y me dijo a dios. Y se subió a un taxi, sin yo poder decir ninguna palabra, me quede parado un buen rato, al esperar si ella regresara pero no fue así, y me di cuenta que tenía sus libros en mis manos y en esos momentos una fan me reconoció .que me hizo parar otro taxi , i irme a la casa de los súper junior y en el taxi , me pregunte por que los demás me reconocen y ella no , es muy rara , será de otro planeta , no..no..nooo.. Puede ser me agarre la cabeza despeinándome y solté un gran grito y le pregunte al señor del taxi si me reconocía y me dijo k si, hasta me pidió un autógrafo para su hija que era una fan.

Al llegar a la casa encontré en la entrada a Sungmin y me pregunto que me pasaba si paso algo en la grabación.

Yo le pregunte hyeong puede ver alguien en la tierra que no me conozca

Ala que Sungmin respondió que era imposible eso.

Entonces le dije que hoy conocí una chica que ni siquiera me miro, él me dijo que seguro se hacía, entonces lo deje y me metí a mi dormitorio ai vi que en sus libros estaba la dirección de ella y su nombre. a porciento tenía un nombre muy bonito fabiola, fabiola no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, era tan bonito como ella .

Al día siguiente me dirigí al hotel , con unos lentes grandes y una casaca , para que nadie me reconociera , entonces la vi que bajaba del ascensor , se dirigía al restaurant del hotel, a por cierto ella debe ser de una familia muy rica ya que ese hotel es de lujo , lo digo porque yo me hospedado muchas veces hay , así que me dirigí también al restaurante , me senté en la mesa detrás de ella , con una revista tapándome el rostro , en eso vi que ella comenzó a saludar a todos con un beso en la mejía , hay me di cuenta que todos eran extranjeros , por su forma de hablar creo que hablaban el inglés y español eso si se me hizo difícil entender , pero hay vi como un chico se le acerco y la abraso oh.. Será su novio mejor me voy no quiero causar problema, pero vi como ella se le alejo, entonces no era lo que yo pensaba, me quede esperando y vi como ella sonreía, era muy alegre con todos. Pero a su lado vi 2 hombres de negro parecían guardaespaldas, uno de ellos le dio un teléfono a ella, solo conversaba y sonreía, me moría de curiosidad por saber quién era el que estaba en el teléfono. Seguí esperando hasta que termino de desayunar .me levante y la comencé a perseguir ella entro al elevador y yo con mis manos lo detuve para poder ingresar yo, ella me vio y se puso roja, pero serré el elevador para que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera ingresar, le dije nos encontramos de nuevo , por obra del destino .

Yo fabiola: hola como estas (le dije muy avergonzada, por lo de la última ves)

(Aún no se ni quien es pero voy aponer su nombre para que no se equivoquen ok)

El (siwon): como estas fabiola (le dije mirándola y vi cómo se sonrojo y bajo su cabeza al suelo, me comencé a reír i vi cómo se sorprendió que supiera su nombre)

Yo fabiola: oh..hh. Como sabes mi nombre si yo nunca te lo dije, dime (le dije sorprendida)

El (siwon): se te olvido tus libros y hay estaba tu nombre por eso lo sé y le pregunte a que piso iba

Yo fabiola: al piso 19 por favor y gracias por traerme mis libros ya pensaba comprar otros, y dime que haces aquí eres un huésped también o un trabajador (le pregunte)

El (siwon): (no sabía que decir si mentirle o decirle la verdad, ya que nunca me IVA a reconocer ya me iba dado por vencido) le dije que si era un trabajador de aquí, y que hoy era mi día de descanso, por eso la vestimenta y le pregunte que iba a ser hoy, ya que era mi día de descanso y justo llegamos a su piso y se abrió ascensor, vimos a las 2 hombres de negro que estaban parados fuera de su cuarto.

Yo fabiola: lo agarro del brazo y le dije vamos a cualquier sitio, pero que no me sigan ellos, me ayudas a escaparme le pregunte a lo que él me respondió con una gran sonrisa diciendo que sí. Y justo cuando unos de mis guardaespaldas nos vieron i comenzó a seguirnos, nosotros comenzamos a correr y salimos por la puerta trasera del hotel. Al salir ya de ahí nos dirigimos asía, un parque de diversiones que estaba unas cuadras.

El (siwon): por favor dejemos de correr y dime quienes son las personas que te perseguían

Yo fabiola: le dije son mis guardaespaldas, agitada de tanto correr

El (siwon): entonces eres una persona muy importante o rica

Yo fabiola: si soy rica y como soy hija única, me cuida mucho

El (siwon): a ya a hora lo entiendo, y de dónde eres.

**Yo fabiola: yo soy de Perú sur américa, pero radico en . Por los negocios de mi padre y por mis estudios .tanto hablamos y no se tu nombre disculpa cómo te llamas, perdón si no te lo pregunte ase mucho y muchas gracias por ayudarme a escaparme de ellos.**

**El (siwon): me llamo choy ( le dije eso , porque si le digo siwon me puede reconocer así que solo le dije mi apellido nada mas)**

**Yo fabiola: mucho gusto choy , como ya sabes me llamo fabiola es un placer conocerte.**

El (siwon): no el placer es mío fabiola y bonito nombre. Como tu (al decirle eso se puso roja y me hizo reí con su expresión)

Bueno ese día la pasamos muy bien nos subimos a casi todos los juegos, comimos de todo un poco , nos divertimos como nunca la pase muy bien al lado de él , ya al anochecer me marche a mi hotel , pero cambiamos de número y desde ese día nos comunicamos casi todos los días salimos a pasear , era muy divertido estar con él .

Tenía que ir con mis compañeros de clases a palacio Kyongbokkung , ya que solo nos quedaban 2 semanas para irnos , estaba un poco triste , por ya no ver a choy era alguien que se volvió muy especial para mí. Cuando fuimos al palacio ,comencé a tomar muchas fotos era tan hermoso ese palacio que me quede muy impresionada con todo el lugar , y estaba más contenta ya que soon in me dijo que iba a venir el grupo más importante de corea a firmar autógrafo , que se llamaba súper junior a soon in le gustaba un tal siwon , ella no dejaba de hablar de su siwon oppa , ya me tenía aburrida con eso , cuando salieron los cantantes del grupo no salió su gran siwon oppa de soon in , digiero que estaba mal , y no podía llegar soon in se quedó muy triste y yo solo la hacía reír , ya que por dentro estaba amargar con ese idiota quería saber quién era para meterle una cacheta por hacer sentir mal a mi mejor amiga , que estaba triste.

Pov SIWON

Estaba con todo el grupo teníamos que ir a firmar autógrafo en el palacio Kyongbokkung , para promocionar el ultimo álbum , cuando llegamos al palacio vimos a muchos turistas , y de pronto vi a Fabiola salir de los baños de mujeres corriendo, estaba con un polo blanco muy ceñido a su cuerpo y unos güines que le formaban su figura , con su pelo suelto y unos lentes ,estaba tan hermosa como siempre . Vi que se dirigió a su grupo de amigos y vi como abrasaba a uno de ellos, sentí un dolor en el pecho cuando vi eso, pensé que tanto tiempo estando con ella , pensé que era normal. Y en eso la vi muy contenta tomando fotos a cada rincón del palacio, tan hipnotizada y no paraba de contemplarla estaba tan contenta. y no me paraba de reír con sus locuras que hacía ,era tan hermosa , en eso Leeteuk se me acerca y me dice

Leeteuk: hyuong de que te ríes, desde hace rato te estoy observando, y vi que mirabas a la chica de polo blanco y sonreías, nunca te había visto sonreír así, te gusta, no parece coreana

Siwom: ella es muy hermosa, mira su sonrisa parece un ángel verdad. ( le dije todavía mirándola y riéndome de ella)

Leeteuk: hyuomg que te pasa ella no es coreana, y nunca la he visto. Me preocupas

Siwon: se llama fabiola y es de . es la chica la de que tanto hablaba . Pero no pienses nada malo es solo una amiga.

Leeteuk: hyuomg no te metas en problema de acuerdo.

Siwon: no te preocupes. Ella se va en 2 semanas, a su país no te preocupes, ya no la volveré a ver nunca más. (Pero dentro de mi sentí una gran tristeza al decir esas palabras, no podía imaginarme no volver haberla)


	3. capitulo 4

(este capitulo esta muy interesante , espero que le gusten )

Capítulo 4

En ese instante vi como ella estaba formando su cola para la firma de autógrafo del grupo, no ´podía creerlo ella me dijo que no sabía nada de grupos coreanos y no conocía nada sobre eso. Y la vi en la cola , así que me escondí y le dije a mi manager que me sentía mal i que no iba a salir ,mis compañeros me preguntaban si estaba bien les dije que sí , i en ese instante comenzó la firma de autógrafo así que ellos se fueron y me quede escondido atrás , yo la veía desde lejos siempre sonriendo y con ese amigo pegado a ella no más , cuando veía eso me llenaba de cólera , i en eso vi que Leeteuk que se tomó una foto con ella , le dijo que era muy hermosa eso todos se dieron cuenta es que era la pura verdad , hyumg me mando la foto a mi celular y vi su sonrisa de ella , en ese momento comenzó a llover ya que en corea es normal que llueva a cualquier momento, todos los del grupo se metieron a la camioneta i se cánselo la firma de autógrafo , pero vi que ella estaba bajo un árbol mojándose y estaba con ese amigo que la tapaba con sus manos, no aguante verla así mojada y con él. Así que Salí de la camioneta donde estaba yo con el grupo no me importo nada , solo tome un paraguas y Salí cuando Salí de la camioneta , escuche a leeteuk diciéndome que no haga ninguna tontería y todas las fan comenzaron acercare y a gritar mi nombre , yo solo caminaba a donde estaba ella, el manager me quiso detener pero lo empuje , no quería que nadie me detenga y cuando llegue donde estaba , ella estaba con la cabeza baja y su amigo la agarraba de la mano, en ese momento abrí el paragua y la sujete de la mano y la jale del lado de su amigo, ella me miro muy sorprendida y me pregunto qué hacía aquí solo le dije ven conmigo. Las fan gritaban y nos rodearon, ella estaba muy asustada con lo que pasaba en ese momento, los de seguridad y sus guardaespaldas nos abrieron paso y pudimos salir, subimos a mi auto ya toda la prensa estaba en el lugar, tomando fotos, no me importo y la saque de ese lugar.

Yo fabiola: que es lo que paso, porque nunca me dijiste nada, porque me mentiste te gustaba jugar conmigo (yo estaba muy confundida con todo lo que paso no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, que iba a suceder después y un poco enojada)

Siwon: no te dije nada por que eras muy sincera y no quería perder tu amistad perdón si te mentí y claro que nunca jugué contigo.

Yo Fabiola: aunque pretendí estar enojada no pude, solo le dije que no me importaba quien sea solo quería que sea mi amigo (no podía crees que mi gran amigo choy era el gran siwon oppa de soon in )

Ese día no podía creer todo lo que me paso, estaba un poco confundida pero después de hablar con siwon y aclarar todo, prometimos no ocultarnos nada , después de pasar casi todo el día juntos , al llegar a mi hotel. Mis amigos me esperaban y una serie de fotógrafos y periodistas, mis guardaespaldas y los de la seguida del hotel, me ayudaron a entrar y no ser molestada por nadie, me dirigí a mi habitación no podía entender como sabían donde estaba y como llamaba así que me eche a descansar ya que fue un día de muchas emocionas para mí.

Al dia siguiente choy me llamo muy temprano

Yo: quien es (aun durmiendo yo)

Siwon: soy yo siwon . Aun durmiendo dormilona (le dije)

Yo: (al escuchar su voz me levante de inmediato, dime que paso, porque me llamas tan temprano)

Siwon: lo siento por meterte en este gran lio vi a los periodistas a fuera de tu hotel, en verdad lo siento .no fue mi intención, si no te dije antes quien era. Para protegerte, no quería que seas expuesta a nada, perdóname

Yo: no te preocupes por nada, yo estoy bien.

Siwon: te pido un favor no salgas hoy de tu hotel, habrá muchos periodistas y no quiero causarte problemas.

Yo: hoy no tenemos excursión, así que estaré todo el día en el hotel estudiando un poco.

Siwon: entonces pasare a buscarte en la noche, por parte trasera del hotel te parece.

Yo: ok te espero hasta más tarde

En ese rato soon in entro y nos pusimos a conversar le comente que siwon era persona de la que tanto hablaba, soon in lo siento pero no sabía que era tu siwon oppa (le dije) , creo que me estoy comenzando a enamorar de él. es una persona muy linda siwon y la verdad soon in que no me quiero enamorar, así que me quiero regresar rápido a mi país , ya hable con mi papa y pasado mañana viajo , también hable con los profesores y me entendieron , pero tu quédate no te preocupes por mi . Ella me dijo que se quería venir conmigo, pero sabía que no la iba a dejar, al llegar la noche estaba esperando siwon atrás del hotel y en eso vi su auto subí, me pregunto si iba comido y yo con un gesto le dije que no, así que nos fuimos a un gran restauran hay hablamos, al salir del restaurant vimos a los periodista afuera subimos rápido al auto,pero las fotos ya estaban tomadas. En el auto cunado nos dirigíamos a asía mi hotel.

Yo: siwon tengo algo que decirte.

Siwon: dime fabi

Yo: hoy será el último día que nos veamos. De aquí nunca más.( al decirle eso una lagrima se me salió y mi pecho dolía mucho y no entendí por qué dolía tanto será que ya estaba enamorada.)

Siwon: (pare el auto aun lado, no podía creer lo que me dijo, tanto así me odiaba, para no quererme verme más, tanto daño le cause, no podía entender, mi corazón se destrozó con esas palabras) Fabiola por qué dices eso, es por lo que está pasando.

Yo: pasado mañana me voy a mi país y nunca más volveré, te agradezco por todos los momentos que me hiciste sonreír, por enseñarme mucho de tu país, mil gracias.( con lágrimas en los ojos )

Siwon:pero no te ibas en 2 semanas , si es por lo que paso, mi agencia se encargara de todo, no te preocupes por nada , pero no te vallas , te falta conocer mucho más Seúl.

Yo: lo siento pero está decidido, gracias (con más lágrimas en los ojos, me baje del auto)

Siwon: (cuando vi que se bajó del mi auto, no pude contener mis lágrimas y Salí tras ella, no entendí lo que me estaba pasando con ella, era algo más fuerte que yo y le dije) no te vayas por favor le dije y la abrase.

Yo: cuando sentí que el me abraso y me dijo que no me valla, sentí como sus lágrimas corrían por mis hombros ,se me destrozaba el alma verlo así, pero estaba decidido yo me regresaba y no podía dar marcha atrás, en ese entonces me di cuenta que me enamore de él, pero sabía que eso no podía ser. asi que solo le dije ) A partir de hoy comenzare una nueva etapa de mi vida, se que no será a tu lado. Pero será lo mejor así, a hora en adelante solo me queda seguir esforzándome por lo que más quiero y siempre te recordare como mi mejor amigo gracias por ser una persona maravillosa (en ese entonces lo solté y Salí corriendo pare un taxi i me fui a mi hotel llorando)

Siwon: cuando ella se me soltó y se fue, sentí que algo de mí, se iba de mi lado . Sería que me enamore de ella, pase tantas cosas con ella era la única chica que me hizo sonreír en mucho tiempo, entonces si era asi tenía que ir tras ella y no dejarla ir.

P o v siwon:

Cuando se fue ella, me decidí a buscarla mañana por la mañana, quería que descanse y ya calmada hablaremos, sabía que me iba enamorado de ella y no la podía dejar ir , porque tal vez me arrepienta mas adelante .

Al llegar a la casa del grupo mis compañeros estaban esperándome con el manager , en eso se me acerco Cho Kyu Hyun y me dijo que el manager estaba muy enojado , por las fotos con la extranjera ya estaban en internet , en eso el manager me llamo al cuarto de estudio y me di cuenta de su enojo me dijo que acabe con ese capricho , pero no permití que hable de ella y solo le dije que no la iba a dejar porque ya era muy tarde , y solo me fui , al salir mis compañeros estaban en la puerta , Salí de la casa y me dirigí a mi departamento y estuve pensando como iba a decirle que me gusta.

Al dejarlo a siwon , me fui a mi hotel seguían los reporteros y estaba triste por lo sucedido con él , entre por la puerta trasera ya que mis guardaespaldas me esperaban , al subir a mi piso la vi a soon in estaba con el profesor y cuando me vio corrió así mí , me dijo que ya sabía dónde me fui ya que todo estaba publicado las fotos en el internet , me pregunto cómo estaba al que yo le dije que estaba bien y me fui a descansar , ya a la mañana siguiente me dirigí al restaurant del hotel y soon in me dijo que vio a siwon dando vueltas por el restaurante , como esperándome en ese instante quería ir corriendo y verlo , pero solo me fui a mi habitación y de ahí ordene mi desayuno

Ya en la tarde baje un rato al patio del hotel y me fui a sentar en una banca que estaba al lado de la piscina y de pronto me serraron los ojos con la mano yo pensé que era Nicolás mi amigo de clases. Así que le dije Nicolás no me molestes no estoy de humor y en eso escuche una voz ohh… no era la de Nicolás si no de siwon diciéndome no soy ese idiota y que tanto piensas en él.

Yo solo me comencé a sonreír al ver su cara de enojo , tanto reía que más cólera le daba , y después de un rato de tanto reirme le dije que hacia aquí , pensé que vino a despedirse de mí, en ese momento me agarro de la mano y me llevo junto a el , diciendo que no me valla con lágrimas en sus ojos, en eso le pregunte si yo le gustaba o solo jugaba conmigo y el me contesto que si , que sin pensarlo se enamoró de mí , de alguien que jamás en su vida pensaba enamorarse , yo lo abrase y le dije que también me gustaba y el me dio un beso tan profundo que sello nuestro amor, después nos fuimos a pasar toda la tarde y me llevo a su agencia para ver como ensayaban los de super junior , hay conocí a todos , fueron tan amable conmigo que pensaba quera un sueño.

Todos dijeron que era muy linda al que me hizo que sonrojara y agradecer por lo que decían y uno de los integrantes de super junior Heechul me dijo como yo pude hacerle caso a siwon , si era tan arrogante y odioso. Al que yo solo sonreír y era la extranjera más linda que iba visto , que ahora entendía por qué siwon se enamoró de mi y que desde que me conoció no dejaba de hablar de mi ni un solo segundo , al que siwon escucho y le me tío un lapo en la cabeza como diciendo cállate, al que yo solo comencé a sonreír , la pase de la maravillas con todos , pero en especial con él ya que veía sus ojos de felicidad , al llegar a mi hotel llame a mi papa y le dije que me iba aquedar hasta que acabara la excursión y también el mes que me quedaba de vacaciones para aprender el idioma al que el acepto ya que también estaba de viaje.

Las dos semana de mi excursión que quedaba la pase con mis amigos estudiando ya que tenía que entregar mi informe, a siwon lo veía poco, pero eso si nos comunicábamos todos los días, un día antes que acabe mi excursión. siwon fue a buscarme y me entrego la llaves de su departamento ya que él se iba a Japón por una semana a una gira y que lo esperara . Al que yo no quise ya que iba alquilado una casa muy hermosa por un mes, entonces nos despedimos con un beso .la semana paso muy rápida y cuando yo estaba siendo un poco de caminata sentí que alguien me seguía- comtinuara-


	4. Chapter 5

Espero sus comentarios está muy bueno =)

**Capítulo 5 **

**Era una mañana muy temprana ****que Salí a ser un poco de ejercicio , un poco de caminata aun parque muy cerca de la casa que alquile , era un parque muy grande y muy hermoso , comencé con la caminata y después a correr para poder escaparme de mis gorilas , hasta que lo conseguí ya cuando los perdí de vista me metí aun fuente de soda , a tomar un jugo ya que me moría de sed de tanto correr , al Salir comencé a buscar a mis gorilas pero no estaban , asi que pensé que ya se lavan devuelto ala casa asi que comencé a caminar , pero en eso sentía que me seguían me pareció muy raro voltie y no había nadie asi que me dio miedo ya que estaba sola y no conocía a nadie , porque soon in se fue a visitar a sus parientes a guri una provincia de corea , seguí caminando pero cada vez mas rápido , y en eso vi alguien que caminaba tras de mi no le vi el rostro y seguí caminando , en eso me agarran por atrás me agarran las manos y me tapan los ojos y cuando me soltó , mi única reacción fue meterle un cacheta don con los ojos serrados , tenía mucho miedo , en eso comencé a gritar . en eso me abrazo y me decía tranquila soy yo solo te quise a ser una broma pero veo que te asustaste lo siento no era mi intención perdóname , pero tranquilízate , era siwon , yo me puse a llorar estaba muy nerviosa y cuando conseguí tranquilizarme y dejar de llorar , le pregunte que asía aquí , si se suponía que llegaba mañana , que paso por esta aquí , el me dijo que me extraño mucho y tomo el primer vuelo , cuando acabo su ultimo concierto en Japón, en ese momento lo abrase , pero le dije que nunca me vuelva a ser una broma asi me asusto mucho que sentía que mi corazón se estaba saliendo , pero más miedo me dio ya no volverlo a ver. El me dijo que también deje de ser travesuras ya que vio cuando me escape de mis gorilas, asi que el les dijo que se vallan que el me IVA a cuidar ya que no soportaba la idea que algo me pasara. Al que yo solo sonreí , todo el dia la pase con salimos a pasear , la pase muy bien ya que podía entender todo . es que mi coreano estaba muy mejorando . **

**Mis días en corea pasaban muy rápido con siwon y sus compañeros de super junior y soon in conociendo muchas cosas de ese hermoso país , pero tenía mucha pena ya que me quedaban pocos días en corea, ya tenía que regresar , porque mis clases en la universidad comenzaba en una semana , pero estaba muy triste porque me separaría de siwon no sabía que iba pasar con nosotros cuando me valla de corea , tal vez se acabe y no lo vuelva a ver, tenía miedo de nunca volver a corea. Intente no pensar en eso , y seguía disfrutando de mis últimos días en corea , fui a visita la isla seju , era una isla tan hermosa que , quería quedarme a vivir ahí , fuimos a la playa con siwon y su grupo ya que ellos se tomaron unos dia para relajarse ya que hicieron unos concierto por todo Asia y dramas y películas, así que siwon me invito a ese viaje con los de su grupo ya que me llevaba muy bien con todos los chicos del grupo , eran tan divertidos y bromistas , siempre me asían reir con sus ocurrencias que tenían cada uno de ellos y yo como siempre viajaba con soon in y mis gorilas . ellos alquilaron una casa en el mar , nos invitaron a quedarnos con ellos la cual yo no acepte , asi que me hospede en el hotel con soon in y mis dos hombres de negro , esos días en seju me sirvieron para relajarme mucho y conocer un poco mas a siwon y a cada uno del grupo , la pase muy bien soon in se divirtió mucho y yo. Solo me quedaba dos días para regresarme america . **

**Al llegar de seju siwon estaba muy raro conmigo no hablaba y estaba triste yo pensé que estaba enojado conmigo pensé que iva hecho algo malo en seju le pregunte por que estaba enojado conmigo el me dijo que no que todo estaba bien. **

**M evaje del carro y el se fue ni se despidió solo arranco su carro , yo me quede triste ,con su comportamiento , ya al día siguiente me fui a ser compras aun centro comercial con soon in para llevar regalos a unos amigos en america , y al salir de una tienda vi a muchos periodistas que estaban esperando me. No entendía si los rumores con siwon estaban calmados , una reportera me dijo como me iva mi relación con siwon y desde cuando estábamos saliendo , y que sentía yo al estar al lado del cantante mas cotizado de corea. No entendía nada como se iban enterado si la primera vez , lo desmentimos para no causar problemas para ninguno de los dos. Yo le dije que estaba equivocada que yo no tenía nada con el . solo éramos muy buenos amigos , al que ella respondió que lo sabían todo que no ganaría nada mintiendo , que ya las imágenes estaban circulando por todo el internet , le dije que no entendía lo que decía . al que ella respondió que siwon ya lo iva confirmado i iva subido nuestras fotos en seju a su página oficial , al que soon in comenzó a buscar por su celular y me enseño las fotos que decía , aquí estoy con mi primer amor y el único , se la presento es muy hermosa verdad ella es de un país al otro lado del mundo . Espero su comprensión y nos brinden sus bendiciones , para que todo nos vallan bien gracias a todos mis fan , por su apoyo.!**

**No podía creerlo que izo ese loco , como pudo a ser eso , en ese instante la reportera me comenzó a ser muchas preguntas al que yo solo evadía no podía salir de la tienda avían muchas cámaras y mucha gente , soon in llamo a mis guardaespaldas que estaban en la parte de abajo del centro comercial . Eran tanta gente que ni mis guardaespaldas me pudieron abrir paso para poder salir. En ese instante que quise salir con la ayuda de la seguridad del centro y mis gorilas , sentí que me tiraron algo en la cabeza era un huevo y me callo en el pelo, eran fan de siwon que vinieron a tacarme por la noticia , sentí mucha cólera contra ellas por hicieron eso , soon in las comenzó a gritar que no se metan conmigo en , ese instante no se cómo llego me agarro de la mano y me saco de hay era siwon , y leetunk , siwon me saco de hay mientras leetunk se quedó entreteniendo a los reporteros , que nos comenzaron a seguir ya cuando conseguimos salir y me pidió disculpa por que no pensó en las consecuencias que traería este escándalo .**

**Le dije que no se preocupara ya que mañana me regresaría américa y acabaría todo este escándalo , el me dijo que nunca me iba a dejar que el iva air avistarme a america , todo los meses y que siempre me iva amar , cuando escuche esas palabras lo abrase y no pude contener mis lágrimas, nos dimos un beso que nunca olvidare , esa tarde fuimos a la casa de los super junior , avistar a los chicos ellos triste ya que mañana me regresaría a america , por mis estudio i no iría a corea por mucho tiempo. **

**hicimos una gran parrillada bailamos , cada uno me canto una canción, pero la canción mas especial fue la que me canto siwon , el cual me izo llorar y versarlo y darle un beso , al que todos comenzaron aplaudir. Ese dia me despedí de cada uno de ellos y les agradecí por todo lo que hicieron por mi , en corea**

**Al regresarme de corea y dejar a siwon hay , retome mis clases en la universidad. Aunque por la distancia no me comunicaba mucho en el y por el cambio de horario. **

**Paso un mes sin comunicare con el ya que no tenía tiempo para hablar con el por mis estudios , y el por sus giras . asi que segui con mi vida cotidiana y decidí no pensar en el , un dia al llegar a mi casa , me llego un mensaje a mi celular diciendo que me esperaban en el centro comercial, no sabia de quien era ese número , pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quién era , asi que fui y cunado llegue no había nadie y al rato llego un señor con una rosa, y atrás venia una señora con otra rosa y un niño una señorita un joven , otro niño y una niña , todos me dieron una rosa , era algo raro para mi , porque me daban rosas , no entendía y en eso el apareció era siwon con otra rosa. Cuando lo vi corrí asi el y lo abrase , el me dijo en ese instante abrasándome que m extraño demasiado y que le ise mucha falta , yo también le dije que lo extrañé mucho , nos dimos un gran beso , que todas las personas que me dieron la rosa comenzaron a aplaudir al que no nosotros comenzamos a gradecer a cada uno de ellos .**

**El se quedo unos días en america , paseamos por todo los angeles , conoció mi casa y mi universidad a mis amigos , esos días la pasamos muy bien .**

**Una tarde en mi casa estaba con siwon viendo una película, y en ese momento se estaciono un auto vi por la ventana era mi papa, me puse contenta, el se asusto y se quiso esconder en el baño al que solo rei con se expresión le dije que mi papa no era un ogro. Y que no pasaría nada , cuando el entro siwon estaba sentado muy quietecito solo me reía.**

**Al entrar mi papa se lo presente, ellos se llevaron muy bien , asi que mi papa solo le dijo que me aga feliz ya que yo era su tesoro mas grande que el tenia , al que siwon le dijo que también yo era muy especial para el. La pasamos muy bien los tres jugamos y cenamos.**

**Des que siwon se regresó a corea nos comunicábamos más, el venia america seguido y yo también iva a corea cunado tenia un fin de semana libre , pasaron los meses asi , estaba muy feliz con el ,mi amor comenzó acrecer mas . y ya me faltaba muy poco para acabar la universidad asi que uno meses en que no pude viajara corea , pero siwon me daba mucho ánimo para seguir con la universidad , el comenzó a venir seguido a america y ya venia con los chicos de de super junior ,**

**Mis estudios me ivan muy bien , ya estaba a punto de acabar , hasta que mi mejor amiga me dijo que cuando acabemos la universidad ella se iva air a Europa , para trabajar hay y que nos íbamos a superar por un largo tiempo , yo no quería eso ya que soon in era mi hermana la quería mucho, pero solo me quedo aceptarlo no mas , ya que siempre íbamos a ser amigas , ya que ni la distancia no nos iva a separar y que siempre seriamos hermana .**

**Así que no desperdicie ni un día y la sé con soon in , hasta que acabara la universidad no me quería separa de ella. Pero igual veía a siwon, un día al llegar a mi casa mi papa estaba ahí y me dijo que el proyecto que tanto quería dirigir ya estaba hecho que me iba cuando acabara la universidad…**

**- continuara -**


	5. Chapter 6

(este capitulo esta muy interesante , no se lo pierdan espero sus coemntarios)

Capitulo 6

Cuando acabe la universidad recibí una oferta de trabajo, pero era en un país de sur américa, era un proyecto nuevo que estaba lanzo mi papa yo desde niña le di me palabra que yo lo iba a dirigi,

La verdad no quería ir ya que no quería alejarme de siwon , pero era algo que espere tantos años , era mi sueño de niña , lo pensé demasiado ya que tenía que estar hay 2 años , ahora no sabía cómo se lo decía a siwon . así que pensé , esa noche fui a buscar a siwon a su departamento y lo invite a la casa de la playa , el de los más contento acepto así que conduje toda la noche mientras el dormía , no lo quería despertar , ya cuando llegamos era amanecida , sola Salí de mi camioneta y me dirige a la playa a pensar mientras el dormía .

Cuando el solevanto y no me vio fue a buscarme, y yo con una sonrisa lo saludaba con mi mano, ese día nos dedicamos a juagar mucho en el mar entonces ahí es donde le pregunte.

Yo: siwon..! (Grite, pero el solo estaba separado de mi un metro)

El (siwon): ¿mmmm….? ( le conteste no sabía que quería , si solo estaba unos pasos de mi )

Yo: lo siento.( e dije muy triste por dentro )

El ( siwon): ¿qué cosa? ( no entendí por qué se disculpaba )

Yo: ¿seguro que estarás bien? (le pregunte)

El (siwon): ¿acerca de qué? le dije sonriendo)

Yo: si me voy.. (Le dije, porque sabía que lo iba a dejar)

El (siwon): a dónde? ( yo ya sabía de su viaje a sur américa , pero no le quería decir nada en ese momento)

Yo: a sur américa (le dije, conteniendo mis lágrimas)

El (siwon): por supuesto. (Le dije pero sabía que no era así, sentía mi corazón doliendo)

Yo: de verdad (solo lo miraba, y vi su cara de tristeza el no lo pudo contener)

El (siwon): he estado pensando en eso desde hace un tiempo. Por supuesto, que no quiero dejarte ir. Sin embargo si es tu sueño, debes ir.( le dije pero no la quería dejar ir) Dijiste que ibas a dirigir el negocio de tu familia ¿verdad? Estoy listo para apoyarte en todo. Para que puedas convertirte en una gran profesional. (No sé de dónde saque fuerza para decirle eso, mientras mi corazón no la quería dejar)

Yo: ¿incluso si toma un año o dos? (le pregunte, sabía que iban a ser años de no verlo )

El (siwon): (no le dije nada solo me calle sentís mucha tristeza dentro)

Yo: (me le acerque y lo abrase muy fuerte) y le dije. yo, de verdad te amo. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

El (siwon): yo solo le sonreí y le dije si ,con la cabeza

Yo: si me pides que renuncie a eso, lo hare. (Esperando que me digiera que no valla )

El (siwon): de verdad ( le dije pero sabía que ese era su sueño)

Yo: claro

El (siwon): porque hablaste de ello repentinamente ¿cuándo te iras?( le pregunte por que me parecía raro)

Yo: algún día. ( le dije sabiendo que me iba el fin de semana)

El (siwon): entonces, ¿Cuándo es ese algún día?

Yo: cuando nos amemos menos que nunca. ( le dije , porque lo amaba mucho )

El(siwon): bueno , ya que nos amaremos por un largo tiempo.. Necesitas irte a hora es el momento ya que este será el momento cuando nos amemos menos (fueron las palabras que me salió de lo más profundo de mi)

Yo : de verdad

El (siwon) :En serio no me crees que nos seguiremos amando por mucho tiempo

Yo: todavía no me has dado una repuesta. Puedo irme o no ( le dije mirándolo a los ojos)

El (siwon): ve, ve, ve .. tu solo me deprimes. (le dije , porque tan de repente me dice eso)

En ese momento lo jale del brazo y lo empuje, con eso se cayó al mar i se empapo todo, se levantó y me cargo también probándome caer al mar y yo también mojándome toda, ya como los 2 estábamos empapados nos dirigimos asía la casa para cercanos, en ese momento le pregunte si quería que le cumpliera cualquier deseo, que solo me diga y yo lo iba a cumplir.

El me dijo entre risas y agarrándome el cabello, que no me dijo y yo le dije que me dijera no más. Y se metió a su habitación.

Y mientras yo estaba en mi habitación , pensando cómo me iba a despedir de el, escuche que tocaron la puerta , le dije a delante y en eso el paso , me dijo en que pensaba le dije que en nada , el salió al balcón a tomar aire fresco y yo Salí atrás de él , lo abrase muy fuerte , en donde se dio la vuelta y me dijo que estaba muy rara , le dije que no que le parecía , el solo me sonrió, y nos comenzamos a besar con lujuria , es donde yo le dije que nos amemos, con el que el accedió .

Esa noche fue la noche más maravillosa para mí, fue mi primera vez mía. y fue con mi gran amor.

P o v siwon:

al día siguiente , al despertarme de esa noche tan maravillosa con ella, vi que no estaba a mi lado, pensé que ya ceiba levantado , ahiss… yo quería ser el primero en levantarme quería serle el desayuno , la comencé a buscar por todas partes y no estaba, así que me desespere , y en eso vi que en la mesa avía una nota la comencé a leer y decía:

Tienes razón, ahora es el momento en que te amo menos.

Sé que te amare mucho más conforme pase el tiempo, gracias por dejarme vivir mi sueño. Lo estuve pensando por largo tiempo y te tengo que dejar ir, porque si me quedo contigo aquí mientras nuestro amor crece, me temo que voy a dejar una cicatriz permanente en tu corazón. Y no me lo perdonaría, estoy feliz de haberte conocido. Siempre te recordare como mi único amor. Lo siento siwon

Después que Fabiola se fue, frecuentemente miraba un mapa de Suramérica, y miraba fijamente el país donde ella estaba trabajando, empecé a formar imágenes de la nación que nunca he visto, no podía entender por qué se tuvo que ir, y en mi corazón, un frio invierno se acercaba y mi vida sin ella sería un invierno constante, así que me dedique a ser giras a todo el mundo con el grupo.

Pero cuando tenía un tiempo libre siempre iba a ver el mar donde un día pase la noche más bella de mi vida con ella y así pase los 3 años más dolorosos.

Yo fabiola :

La madrugada en donde me fui y dejarlo, sentí el dolor más grande que pude sentir en mi vida, pero dentro de mi sabía que él me IVA esperar si algún día regresaba, pero antes de irme le deje una nota, con que cada letra que escribía era 100 lagrimas que derramaba y ice con mi mano el ahhs… así borre todo los malos recuerdo ya que quería que solo tenga lindos recuerdos.

Esos 3 años lejos de él, fueron lo más dolorosos de mi vida, ya no pensaba volver, hasta que un día mi papa me dijo que abrió un restaurant en corea y que lo valla administrar solo por un mes nada más, por eso decidí volver.

Al salir del aeropuerto de Seúl, vi a unos guardaespaldas esperándome y vi un cartel enorme que esa misma tarde avía un concierto de súper junior en la capital. Después de pasar y dejar mis cosas en el hotel, me dirigí Asia el concierto, al comenzar el concierto me puse unos lentes y una gorra negra, para así verlo, lo vi como siempre resplendente como una estrella que brillaba, al terminar -….. comtinuara…..


	6. capitulo 7 : sentimientos encontrados

Aquí se pone mas interesante espero su comentarios

Capitulo 7

Al terminar el concierto me dirigí al hotel a cambiarme de ropa, para ir al restaurante ya que me estaban esperando desde la tarde y iba retrasada, pero como soy la dueña no me importaba.

Al llegar al restaurante me di con la sorpresa que un grupo lo iba alquilado todo, bueno eso no me importo así que comencé a subí a las oficinas y al subir y ser recibida por todos los trabajadores, vi todo el grupo de súper junior sentados ordenando su comida , cuando los vi me quede paralizada , no podía creerlo y ellos también me miraron sorprendidos y siwon estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando el paisaje. Que no se dio cuenta y hasta que cuando Leeteuk le metió un codazo para que volteara y me viera, cuando el me vio, vi su cara de chook , en eso entro el gerente del restaurante y nos presentó diciendo .

Gerente: disculpen que los moleste pero la señorita, es la dueña del restaurante y es un placer presentárselos, ella no es coreana , pero es bonita verdad.

Yo: al que o con una reverencia los salude y les dije es un placer conocerlos y espero que disfruten su comida muchas gracias y ice otra reverencia.

Todos los del grupo menos siwon dijeron: gracias

Yo : bueno los dejos , me tengo que retirar.

Y Salí corriendo no podía creer lo que me paso era muy chocante para mi ese momento, quería salir de ese lugar corriendo.

P o v siwon:

Al terminar el concierto que presentamos en el estadio de Seúl, el manager nos invitó la cena en un restaurante de comida latina, así que acepte ir con todo el grupo , pero cunado llegue me senté al lado de la ventana para observar el paisaje , ya que desde ahí se veía todo Seúl. y en eso siento que en un instante todos se quedaron callados , no le tome importancia , pero sentí que leeteuk me metió un codazo y cuando voltie la vi, estaba tan linda como siempre , tan hermosa , en ese instante me quede inmóvil y entro el gerente del restaurante y nos la presento era la dueña , pero ella hizo como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto antes y se presentó formalmente , en eso se despidió y se fue , cundo la vi que se iba al piso superior me pare , pero leeteuk me sujeto la mano y yo lo empuje cuando llegue a su oficina . Vi por la ventana como ella caminaba de un lado a otro con la mano en la cabeza despeinándose, era la niña que me enamore, en eso entre.

Y la vi. nos miramos fijamente y sentía como mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y mi única reacción fue meterle una cachetada por todo lo que me hizo sufrir. La que más me dolió a mí, pegarle en la cara de mi ángel y Salí de ahí. Baje donde estaba mis compañero del grupo, espere que todos se vallan y como ella aun no salía la espere.

Volví a subir a su oficina, ella ya estaba en la escalera bajando y me dijo me buscabas y nos pusimos a conversar

Siwon : Le dije que todavía no podía entender por qué izo eso, si pensé que nuestra relación era lo suficientemente profunda para que pudiéramos hablar de nuestro futuro juntos, y si realmente tenía que irse , debería al menos haberme dado un tiempo para reflexionar y entender.

Le dije si alguna vez pensó en lo difícil que fue para mí cuando desapareció? Y que nunca soportare otro shock así el resto de mi vida. Le dije si alguna vez pensó en mí.

Yo fabiola: le dije que sería una mentira si digiera que no.

siwon: yo nunca pensé en ti le dije (pero era mentira , no avía ningún minuto desde su partida que no pensaba en ella.)

Yo fabiola : solo dije su nombre siwon (porque me dolió que me digiera eso , yo pensé mucho en el)

Siwo: vas a regresar (le pregunte, con la esperanza que me digiera que se quedaba)

Yo fabiola: si solo vine por un proyecto (le dije con una mirada de tristeza)

Siwon : ya veo , debes estar cansada así que anda descansa (me levante y comencé a salir y en eso Escuche como ella llamaba mi nombre y pero me fui.

Cuando me fui después de tanto llorar, me encerré en mi habitación del hotel no quería hablar con nadie y en eso escuche gritos afuera de mi habitación cuando así que abrí la puerta para ver qué pasaba era él estaba muy borracho y solo gritaba mi nombre, yo podía sentir el dolor que sentía el, en ese momento, así que solo serré la puerta de mi habitación. Pero el ni cuenta se dio que abrí la puerta, mis guardaespaldas no lo dejaba que se acercara más a mi habitación, pero el no dejaba de gritar hasta que llego seguridad del hotel y logro sacarlo, yo metida en mi cuarto llorando, sabía que si salía se iva a empeorar más las cosas , a los 3 días siguiente cuando me dirigía al restaurante sentí como alguien me jalo del brazo era el (siwon) , que me izo entrar en su coche. Vi lo triste que estaba y no hablaba nada por un buen rato así que le dije.

Yo fabiola : me doy cuenta que te sientes incomodo al encontrarte conmigo. Sin embargo no e venido a corea para un encuentro entre tú y yo, sino por trabajo, si te incomodo que este en corea, entonces mandare a otro administrador y yo me iré. ¿Es eso lo que tendría que hacer?(le pregunte ya que veía mucho dolor en su mirada)

El Siwon : ya veo que no has cambiado, sigues increíblemente calculadora, y separando estrictamente lo personal de los negocios. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría? ¿es tan fácil para ti? (Le dije) saber que durante todo el camino hacia aquí medite por horas como debería actuar , si amigable o sereno .pero cuando te vi, todo quedo en blanco. Todas las cosas que jure durante ciento, no, miles de veces. Todo desapareció tan pronto te vi.( le dije con lágrimas queriendo salir)

Pero tu… ¿cómo puedes actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Que soy para ti exactamente? ¿ yo al menos existe en tu vida?(después de decirle a ella todo eso, se me salió una lagrima al que seque con mis mano)

Yo fabiola: no estoy para nada cómoda tampoco (le dije , sintiendo un dolor en mi pecho)

El Siwon : me di cuenta de eso.(le dije al escucharla , i no me miraba)

Yo fabiola : me tengo que ir ( y el me sujeto del brazo para que no me baje del coche)

El siwon: no he terminado y no te bajes (sujetándola del brazo)

Yo fabiola: solté su brazo y me comencé abrir la puerta del coche

El siwon: ( al verla que se baja de mi coche le grite ¡todavía no he terminado contigo¡

Yo fabiola: ¡es muy difícil para mí también¡(le dije con lágrimas en los ojos)

El Siwon : entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué demonios tuviste que irte? (le dije gritando)

Yo fabiola: tú me dijiste que lo haga.(le dije)

El Siwon : dormí toda la noche abrazándote. Pero cuando desperté, ya no estabas, tú calidez, tu aroma aún estaba conmigo. Pero tú no estaba allí….

Sabes que eso no era lo que quise decir cuando te dije que podías irte. ¡Lo sabes¡ (le dije muy triste)

Yo fabiola: también te extrañe. Dijisteis que fue un invierno severo en corea, pero yo añoraba ese invierno (con lágrimas en los ojos)

El Siwon : si eso es verdad. ¿Por qué nunca te molestaste en contactarme?(le dije gritando)

Yo fabiola: estaba asustada, asustada de que si escuchaba tu voz, lo abandonaría todo y correría hacia ti. Alce el teléfono y lo colgué de nuevo ciento de veces. Durante un tiempo, ni siquiera me acerque a un teléfono. (En ese momento no paraba de llorar, mi corazón dolía mucho)

El Siwon : eso es la diferencia entre tú y yo, mientras tu tratabas con toda tu fuerza de alcanzar mi rostro , mi voz y a mí , yo estaba desesperadamente tratando de aferrarme a tu sonrisa.. La calidez de tu mano, incluso el calor de tu cuerpo. No tenías ninguna intención de amarme, ¿o sí?

Yo: en ese momento no le dije nada y Sali de su auto, no paraba de llorar, el arranco a toda velocidad al que me asusto mucho que le pasara algo.

Los días pasaron rápido , ya estaba dos semana en corea y no sabía nada De el solo lo veía en comerciales y en un drama que lo daban en la noche y por las noticias que decían que el grupo estaba en china promocionando su albun, como tenía el fin de semana libre me fui , a ver el amanecer en el mar, cuando llegue , la antigua casa de la playa donde pase el momento más hermoso de mi vida estaba intacta asi que me decidí a entrar , esa casa ya iba sido vendida a otro propietario. - COMTINUARA-


	7. capitulo 8 el te amo

Este capítulo está muy bueno, espero sus comentarios. =)

Capitulo 8

Al llegar a la casa de playa, vi que estaba vendida, pero intacta así que me decidí a entrar, cuando comencé a tocar la puerta me abrió una señorita , así que le pregunte por el propietario , porque tenía la esperanza que me venda esa casa no me importaba el precio solo quería esa casa.

Ella me dijo que no estaba, pero que ya estaba llegando que pasara y lo esperara, así que accedí a tomar asiendo y cuando entre vi un cuadro con la imagen de siwon, así que le pregunte si era fanática de súper junior, al que ella me contesto que sí y que esta casa pertenecía a siwon de super junior , yo me quede helada , en ese instante me pare y comencé a salir , justo cuando llegaba a la puerta entraba él . el me miro y me pregunto qué está haciendo ahí , la señorita que me abrió la puerta le dijo que yo estaba interesada en la casa, yo le dije que me iba equivocado , y me iba perdido , el me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta su cuarto , al llegar al cuarto él me pregunto si aún me acordaba de los momentos maravillosos que pasamos en ese cuarto , le dije que me dejara en paz y que no recordaba nada que solo me perdí y llegue hasta allí, pero por supuesto el no me creyó en nada lo que yo le dije en ese momento el me agarro del brazo y me intento besar ,en el momento que me iba a besar sonó mi celular , era Nicolás mi amigo de la universidad , porque hace unos días Nicolás me comento que iva a venir a corea ya que iba sido contratado por una firma de abogados que necesitaban un contador, en ese momento el me dijo que estaba llegando esa misma tarde a corea y como no conocía a nadie solo ami . que lo esperara al aeropuerto para recogerlo y tomar algo , al que yo accedí

por supuesto ya que no veía ase mucho a Nicolás .al terminar la llamada. siwon se enojó mucho y me pidió que me retire y yo acepte me fui, al bajar vi a la señorita limpiando la sala me despedí de ella y ella me pregunto si iba pasado algo con siwon al que yo conteste que no , solo hubo un mal entendido nada mas y en eso escuchamos unos gritos era el gritando porque lo hice porque lo deje , al escuchar eso solo me retire , pero la señorita me dijo que el se encerraba en ese cuarto y solo lloraba yo con lágrimas en los ojos , le dije que me iba que no podía ver eso , ella me dijo que sabía quién era que ya me iba reconocido , porque el tenia fotos mías en su oficina .

Al salir de la casa y subirme en mi coche, sentía mucho dolor en mi pecho y no paraba de llorar , me dedique a limpiar mi lagrimas porque tenía que ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Nicolás . el ya estaba esperándome a recostado en una banca , lo asuste y el de un susto se levantó , el me abrazo y me dio un gran beso en el cachete , todos nos miraban ya que en corea era algo extraño eso , y solo los besos era para sus novios , yo me avergoncé en ese momento pero el no y comenzamos a caminar , el se iba hospedar en mí mismo hotel .

A mí me quedaban solo 3 días para regresarme américa ya que tenía planeado un proyecto nuevo, yo con Nicolás la pase muy bien esos días que estaba en corea, pero mi corazón estaba destrozado por dentro, aunque me quería hacer la fuerte, mi corazón estaba destrozado, esos días en corea sin ver a siwon era muy difíciles para mí . ya que estábamos tan cerca y ala misma vez tan lejos .

Dos días antes que me valla me fui al mar de corea a despedirme ya , porque tal vez nunca más vuelva haberlo ,ese hermoso mar cristalino y en donde pase los momentos más hermoso de mi vida con la persona que ame y amo más que cualquier cosa. En ese momento no me pude contener y comencé a llorar y llorar , y pensar que tal vez en ese momento si no lo hubiera abandonado seria la mujer más feliz de este mundo al lado de él. Al voltear porque sentía que alguien me observaba vi el carro de siwon y lo vi con sus ojos llorosos. al ver esa imagen recordé los momento en que pase con el en américa , las locuras que asíamos al escaparnos de mis guardaespaldas, el cuándo se dio cuenta que yo lo estaba viendo comenzó arrancar su auto , yo comencé a correr para alcanzarlo pero fue inútil él se fue, en ese momento me di cuenta el daño que le ice al dejarlo .

Al llegar al restaurante ya que solo fui a despedirme, porque mi trabajo en corea ya iba acabado , así que cuando llegue , el gerente del restaurant me dijo que iba llegado un paquete para mi . así que subí a mi oficina y me di con la sorpresa que avía un sobre encima de mi escritorio y dentro avía una enterada para el concierto de súper junior , que era mañana en la tarde . así que decidí ir , y después irme al aeropuerto ya que mi vuelo salía a la media noche .

Esa noche no podía dormir pensando en el concierto quien iba mandado el sobre y cual Seria el motivo que quería que yo este hay , a la mañana siguiente Salí hacer unas compras para mandárselo a mi abuela ya planeaba ir de paso a Perú.

El día se pasó muy rápido a la hora del concierto , me fui hacer mi cola para pasar , pero como siempre con mi gorra negra y unos lentes de sol, porque iba escuchado que unas empleadas del hotel iban air al concierto y no quería que me reconocieran por nada, al hacer mi cola ya que era inmensa , vi un grupo de muchachitas , eran el club de fan de siwon así que me la acerque y le pregunte si me podía unir a su grupo ya que yo estaba sola , ellas me dijo que para entrar a su grupo de fan tenía que conocer todo de su oppa. En ese momento me comencé a reír . Ellas me gritaron porque me reiría les dije que por nada , solo me iba acordado de un chiste . En ese momento me di cuenta que las chicas estaba esperando al manager por sus entrada. así que me quede con ella. Al llegar el manager trate de esconderme bajando mi corro y volteando mi rostro a otro lado. Pero no pude el me reconoció

Manager: ow. Ow. Señorita Fabiola es usted

Yo: (haciendo una reverencia y muy asustada ya que no quería que nadie me vea) buenas tardes señor .

Manager: oh.. Tanto tiempo sin verla. Pensé que ya no estaba en corea.

Yo: hoy me estoy yendo a américa ( muy sonrojada y nerviosa)

Manager: no sabía que usted pertenecía al club de fan del grupo y peor que usted estaría esperando su entrada.

Yo: no solo estaba yendo al centro comercial y vi muchas chicas y me acerque. Como puede pensar que yo voy hacer fan de esos niños locos.(en ese momento voltee i vi alas cara de las fan muy amargas)

Manager : a la entiendo , bueno Fabiola fue un placer volverla a ver , y espero volverla a ver pronto y no desearía pasar , con los del grupo al camerino.

Yo: no muchas gracias, y si paso quiero ser mi cola. Pero por favor no le diga a nadie que me vio y en especial a bueno usted ya sabe.

Manager: no se preocupe, nos veremos pronto entonces. Cuídese y hasta luego.

Yo: (haciendo una reverencia me despedí)

Cuando se fue el manager la presidenta del grupo se me acerco y me pregunto quien era yo y como conocía a sus oppas. Al ver sus caras de sorprendida me dije que e echo como pude rechazar al manager y no ir a los camerinos de sus oppas ya que ella ni siendo su presidenta de su club de fan tuvo tanta preferencia, solo les dije que los conocí en una gira que hizo el grupo en américa, que se hospedaron en mi hotel . Ellas se sorprendieron cuando les dije eso .me preguntaron si yo era de plata, les dije que mi padre era de plata pero yo no. Las del grupo me dijeron que si quería estar con ellas, tendría que comprar entradas para sus miembros ya que el manager no les trajo las entradas que le iba prometido .así que que acepte y comenzamos a formar nuestras colas ,ya en el concierto todos comenzaron a gritar y gritaban tan fuerte que me rompían los oídos y en eso salieron ellos . Hicieron una presentación espectacular y una de las chicas del grupo me pregunto quién de todos me gustaba más yo solo le sonreí y le dije que me gustaba siwon y en ese instante la presidenta me dijo que ni si quiera lo mire porque era de ella, yo solo me reí ya cuando iba acabar el concierto

Escuche la voz de siwon que decía sé que estas aquí, tal vez no te pueda ver , pero te puedo sentir. Tal vez después de este día no te pueda sentir nunca más. Y nuestra vidas se acaben que nunca más te vuelva a ver, pero no me quiero arrepentir después sin hacer nada por tenerte a mi lado, sabes que te amo y nunca te dejare de amar, gracias por existir y esta canción lo hice lo para ti .. En es momento todas las fan comenzaron a gritar con desesperación, y yo sabía que era para mi y trate de esconderme atrás de una fan que estaba a mi lado. y ene se momento comenzó a cantar una canción tan hermosa se llamaba Worthless - Rom , al escuchar la letra mis ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas y no paraba de llorar con cada letra. En eso la presidente del club me dijo que me pasaba, solo le dije que lloraba de felicidad y por qué era muy linda esa canción , al que ella me dijo que siwon lo izo para ella , yo solo me reí .

Al terminar la canción me di cuenta el significado la canción. Y de arriba del escenario salió un cartel enorme que decía

"ángel "

"Mi precioso ángel"

"mi brillante y destellante ángel, Fabiola"

Yo amo a este Ángel .si pudiera romper las alas del Ángel y forzarla a quedarse conmigo..

Supongo que eso sería solo mi ambición, y por favor no te vayas solo regresa a mí..

Porque siempre estaré aquí para ti . Te amo.

-continuara -


	8. capitulo 9 vuelve a mi

Este capítulo esta rebueno espero que le gusten y si hay algo que no le agrada háganmelo saber, para asi poder hacerlo mejor)

Capítulo 9

Al caer ese cartel de arriba del escenario y leerlo, no podía aguantar las lágrimas , el comenzó hablar diciendo: que yo sé que vistes eso y escuchaste mi canción , espero que te allá gustado y lo que dice mi cartel .es lo que mi corazón dice , por favor déjame verte .

En e se instante el me buscaba con su mirada y se prendió las luces del escenario, el y los del grupo comenzaron a buscarme, pero yo me seguía escondiendo atrás de una fan . el hablo y dijo se que no quieres salir pero solo te diré una última palabra , las cosas que dije la última ves , fueron mentiras y solo te dire te amo y si estas por aquí dirígete al escenario. En ese instante ya no pude contener y me dirigí al escenario, el me vio y se bajó también del escenario .el me agarro del brazo y me subió al escenario en ese momento vi a todos los del grupo sonriéndome , el agarro el micrófono y dijo a hora que as vuelto a mi nunca te dejare ir . y me brazo tan fuerte y nos dimos un beso y escuchamos como las fan aplaudieron y lloraban a la misma ves , porque no podían soporta ver a su ídolo preferido enamorado yo solo me sentía nerviosa y un poco asustada , al acabar el concierto yo ya estaba en el camerino de siwon , con la presidenta del club de fan que le iba ase una entrevista para una revista de oppas. Ella me comenzó a interrogar, desde como lo conocí hasta cuando fue nuestro primer beso, a mi me pareció gracioso , después ella me dijo que se iba recordado de mi que yo era la extranjera de ase cinco años atrás, la cual era su primer amor de siwon , en ese instante entro el con una gran sonrisa como siempre , no le importó nada i me cargo y y me comenzó a dar muchas vueltas y muchos besos , me dijo que estaba muy feliz que yo este con él, en ese instante y que nunca más me dejaría ir de su lado al que yo le dije que tanbien lo amaba y me perdone por todo el daño que le cause . En ese momento la presidenta comenzó a toser como diciendo estoy aquí, el solo le dijo que lo sentíamos que estábamos muy feliz, y en eso comenzó la entrevista. Mientras yo estaba con lo de más del grupo tomando unas bebidas y hablando con ellos, ellos me dijeron que sabía lo que iba pasado y que por favor no lo haga sufrir más, ya que desde mi partida el sufrió mucho , yo solo pedí disculpas a cada uno de ellos y les dije que eso ya no pasaría nunca más, al acabar la entrevista de siwon él me dijo que todo iba comenzar de nuevo , que ahora no me asustara si veía mi nombre mañana en primera plana de los diarios , al que yo le conteste que ya no te nía miedo y que ahora era muy fuerte.

Después que todo acabara nos fuimos a un gran restaurante a cenar, comenzamos hablar y contarnos cosas que nos pasaron desde cuando nos separamos. En ese instante el me agarro el rostro diciendo si el cacheta don que me dio la primera vez que lo vi en corea me dolió, yo solo me quede calla , el me pidió disculpa y en eso le dije que no me dolió la cachetada si no mi corazón ,el me brazo muy fuerte .

Ala mañana siguiente me decidí llamar a mi papa y informarle que me iba aquedar a trabajar en corea y no sabía hasta cuando, al que el contento acepto y me dijo que me iba a venir a visitar, los meses al lado de siwon pasaron muy rápido y me sentía muy feliz con el. Aunque a veces me daba un poco de miedo ya que todo corea sabía que yo estaba con su ídolo más preciado.

Yo con el aviamos hablado de matrimonio asta cuantos hijos íbamos a tener, así que nuestra relación ya iba mas seria yo me quedaba adormir en su departamento como el en la casa que yo iba alquilado alas afuera de Seúl para descansar, un día en la madrugada recibí una llamada de Perú diciendo que mi abuela estaba muy mal y que si no iba en ese instante tal vez nunca la vuelva a ver. Así que toma el primer avión de asia asta américa y de ahí iba a Perú, por que no avían vuelos directos, no pude decirle nada a siwon ya que en ese momento estaba en Taiwán. Solo lo llame y le informe le dije que me esperara que iba a volver muy pronto y que lo amaba mucho. Al que el me respondió que este tranquila y que no me preocupara mucho que el me iba apoyar mucho y que me amaba, pero que regresara pronto ya que el no soportaba estar sin mi.

Al llegar a américa mi papa me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para ir juntos a Perú , el comenzó a preguntar como me iba por corea y como me iba mi relación con el cantante ya que el lo iva mandado a investigar , el solo me dijo que sea muy feliz y que el siempre me iba amar i seria su princesa por toda la vida yo lo abraza y le agradecí por todo , le dije que también lo quería y mucho que el también sería mi súper héroe por siempre. Al llegar al aeropuerto de Perú avían personas esperándonos para ser llevados a la clínica donde estaba mi abuela , así que comenzó el recorrido por mi hermoso país ya al llegar a la clínica , mi abuelita estaba dormida , asi que nos dirigimos a la oficina del doctor el nos dijo que la salud de mi abuela no estaba muy bien por debido a su edad no podíamos hacer nada , asi que me decidí a suspender todo mi trabajo en corea y quedarme en Perú asta que ella se recupere, bueno siwon me entendió y me dijo que me iba esperar y a pesar que aunque estemos bajo el mismo cielo solo en lugares diferentes el nunca me dejaría de amar, asi pasaron los días y un día que estaba yendo al hospital me sentí muy cansada y me desmalle y me dio unos mareos muy feo pensé que era del mismo cansancio y como no me alimentaba muy bien , pero igual me fui hacer unos chequeos y al día siguiente al recoger mis resultados el doctor me felicito me dijo que estaba embarazada esa noticia para mi fue como un baldazo de agua fría no podía creerlo , como paso eso, aunque sabía cómo , pero aun no estaba decidida , pero por dentro era la mayor alegría , era la bendición mas grande que podía venir a mi vida , esa noche llame a siwon , pero no me cogió la llamada , pensé que estaba cansado asi que no insistí , al día siguiente el me llamo muy temprano ,por qué iba visto una llamada perdida mia i estaba muy preocupado por mi, le dije que no iba pasado nada y en el momento que le iba a decir , el me dijo que estaba muy triste por unos problemas que estaba pasando el grupo , así que no le dije nada , ese mismo día mi gran amiga soon in llego a Perú a visitarme la pase muy bien con ella , le ice un gran recorrido por todo mi hermoso país.

Asi paso los mese y la salud de mi abuela no mejoraba, más bien empeoraba soon in , viajo a corea me dijo que iba a visitar a su familia .

P S V son in

Me dieron vacacione en la compañía que estaba trabajando y como Fabiola me comento que estaba en Perú y su abuela estaba muy mal fui haberla , al llegar a Perú me reuní con ella , ella tenía razón su país es muy bonito y su comida es deliciosa , pero a pesar de todo me di con la sorpresa que estaba embarazada no lo podía creer , yo estaba enterada que su relación con siwon oppa estaba muy bien pero con lo que vi estaba de maravilla , pero se veía muy triste por su abuela y por siwon , pero la salud de su abuela estaba empeorando , los mes que estaba con ella la pase muy bien , recordé los días en la universidad , los momentos que asíamos nuestras travesuras ella lloraba mucho por las noches por todo lo que pasaba , así que me decidí ayudarla un poco y le dije que me iba a corea para visitar a mi familia , cuando llegue a corea fui directo a la casa de super junior , pero no estaban estaban en el centro comercial firmando autógrafo ,a si que me dirigí para haya y ai estaban , vi a swion sonriendo a los demás me dio cólera mientras mi amiga estaba sufriendo en el otro lado del mundo , así que ice mi cola y cuando estaba cara cara con los del grupo , todos me saludaron y me dijeron tanto tiempo sin verlos , yo los saludes y mi mirada fue directo a siwon .

Siwon: tanto tiempo sin verte soon in.

Yo soon in: lo mismo digo ( le dije amarga )

Siwon: Fabiola está en Perú

Yo soon in; eso ya lo sé , o vengo de haya , estuve en Perú con ella (en ese momento el se sorprendió) quiero hablar contigo te espero atrás

Siwon: te entiendo, ay voy estar

-comtinuara-


	9. capitulo 10 te necesito

Este es el capitulo 10

Espero que le guste , perdón por la demora , estuve de vacaciones en el machu picchu

Lo estuve esperando atrás amarga, como el podía estar tan bien y fabi estaba mal es que acaso no le importa ella ni él bebe en ese momento el llego y le dije

Soon in: qué diablos te pasa , como puedes estar tan tranquilo a que mientras en el otro lado el mundo estaba fabi muy mal y como podía ser tan insensible es que acaso no le interesaba ella ni su bebe .

Siwon: ¡qué diablos dijiste¡

Son in: ( con su reacción me di cuenta que no sabía nada del bebe es que fabi es tan tonta que no le dijo nada así que solo me quede callada , ya que me iba dado cuenta que iva metido la pata )

Siwon: contesta lo que dijiste es verdad ¡ fabi esta embarazada ¡es eso lo que dijiste

Soon in: si ella esta embarazada (solo lo grite pensé que se iva enojar porque fabi no le dijo nada pero ene se momento no dejaba de saltar de alegría estaba tan contento que su que no podía ocultar su alegría en ese momento me cargo y me da vueltas y vueltas y ai escuchamos las voces de los demás chicos de suju

Siwon: chicos voy hacer papa no es la mejor noticia que me han podido dar , ( en eso los chicos se acercaron y me felicitaron por la gran noticia )

Yesun: muchas felicidades hyung

Leeteuk : felicitaciones siwon yo sere el padrino  
todos se acercaron i me abrazaron estaban contentos con la noticia de que iba a ser papa pero el más contento era yo ; no lo podía creer

SOON IN: a hora que piensa a ser ya que lo sabes todo, fabi está muy mal en Perú no deja de llorar y eso le ase mal a su bebe

Siwon: no te preocupes son in hoy mismo viajo a américa ( en ese momento llame a mi representante y cancele todo lo de mi agenda no me importaba nada solo quería ir a buscarla )

Flack fabi

me encontraba durmiendo ya que por el embarazo me daba mucho sueño y también tuve un día difícil en el hospital . en eso sonó el teléfono pero quien llamaba a esa hora eran las 8 de la mañana y se me vino ala mente mi abuelita

fabi: alo con quien hablo

doctor: buenos días señorita rivera , la necesitamos urgente en el hospital se presentó un problema .

fabi: si ai estaré ( en ese momento Salí corriendo al hospital al llegar vi a mi papa en la puerta esperándome y llorando solo me abrazo y dijo que no aguanto más , al escuchar esa palabras no podía creerlo , solo lo solté y corrí hasta la habitación pero no estaba , mi papa me abrazo tan fuerte , y nos fuimos a ala casa a prepararnos ya que esa mismo día íbamos a regar sus cenizas a al hermoso mar de nuestro país. Al llegar ami casa me encerré en mi habitación a llorar como nunca lo ise comencé a gritar tan fuerte y romper todo lo que avia en ese cuarto rompí espejos ,floreros, todo lo que podía ver , en eso los sirvientes entraron para poderme controlar ya que le podía ser daño ami bebe yo no estaba en mi sentido , asi que compense a botar a todos de mi habitación , asi que obedecieron y salieron , yo solo lloraba y lloraba y de tanto llorar me quede dormida , me levante por un ruido y al abrir mis ojos era mi papa parado esperándome vestido de negro , yo al mirarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pensaba que solo era un sueño , pero tenía que volver ala realidad.

El me dijo que la misa de mi abuela era mañana en la mañana ya que teníamos que esperar a unos invitados muy importante al ver la hora vi que iva dormido todo el dia , que ya era media noche .

Al día siguiente me aliste muy temprano y al bajar ala sala vi a mucha gente eran empresarios socios y familias adineradas, dándole el pésame a mi papa , yo baje por las escaleras y todos clavaron la mirada en mi en e so mi papa se me acerco y me presento .

Papa: disculpen esta hermoso princesita es mi hija la heredera de todo mi fortuna y el gran amor de mi vida

Yo solo ice una reverencia y al voltear vi a todas las señoras acercándose ami dándome sus condolencias. ya era de partir al hermoso mar a regar sus cenizas de la persona que mas ame en mi vida .

Ya estábamos en la playa ya iva comenzar la misa y en eso unos guardaespaldas se me acercaron y me dijeron que unos carros negros con lunas por alisadas que parecían extranjeros y que nunca los iva visto, en ese momento pensé que eran empresarios o gente a dinerada. ya que estábamos rodeados de gente asi de empleados, socios ya que no teníamos mas familia solo quedamos los dos mi papa y yo y bueno mi bebe . asi que me levante con los ojos llorosos a ver quiénes eran y a recibirlos ya que mi papa estaba con los demás . fui a ver y en ese momento vi salir a son in del auto y después a kim bum a yesung Siwon, Donghae, Ryeowook, Kangin, yo meque congelada al verlos a todos , en eso vi a siwon corriendo en donde estaba parada , me abrazo tan fuerte y me dio un beso en la frente . Me dijo que me extrañaba mucho y en eso vi que comenzó a tocar mi pancita y lo acaricio tan dulcemente y le dio un suave beso, le dijo mi bebe yo soy tu papa y ya estoy acá para cuidarte , en eso se levantó ya que estaba arrodillado y le dijo los amo alas dos , solo lo abrace y comencé a llorar , en eso todos me comenzaron abrazar . en eso mi papa salió y nos dijo que ya iva comenzar la misa que pasemos.

Flack son in

Después de hablar con siwon sobre mi amiga , me diriji a visitar ami familia a guri ya era media noche i me preparaba para ir ala cama , en eso escucho el teléfono y sentí una punsada en el pecho asi que corri a contestar y era el papa de Fabiola .

Soon in: buenas noches ( en coreano

Papa de fabi: ola son in soy el señor rivera ( EN INGLES)

Soon in: buenas coches señor , bueno haya es buenos días ,( ya le comencé a hablar en inglés y lo escuchaba triste , me pareció que estaba llorando y escuchaba gritos muy fuete , asi que me asuste )

Papa de fabi: soon in por favor ven a peru que Fabiola te necesita esta muy mal. Mi mama acaba de fallecer y ella no acepta la realidad por favor vente, voy atrasar un día más el velatorio.

Soon in: no se preocupe señor estoy yendo al aeropuerto me voy a América ( en ese momento que escuche la noticia me preocupe mucho por Fabiola .)

Papa de fabi: muchas gracias, te espero

En eso colgó y llame a ala casa de super junior a preguntar por siwon pero ya estaba en el aeropuerto le conté a los chicos lo que estaba pasado y ellos me dijo que también se dirigían al aeropuerto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto vi Donghae, Ryeowook, Kangin, Yesung, ellos estaban con unas maletas pequeñas eso quería decir que también venía con nosotros, en eso vimos a siwon sentado, le comente lo que me dijo su papa de fabi , el se asustó , se puso a llorar ,sus amigos lo comenzaron a tranquilizar . asi que tomamos el primer vuelo para América y después a Perú. Al llegar vimos a Fabiola llena de tristeza.

Fin de flack

Después de saludar a todos los chicos y ver a siwon pasamos ala misa, siwon siempre a mi lado, al terminar la misa y regar la cenizas de mi abuela al mar . Nos comenzamos a despedir de la gente que nos acompañó. Nos fuimos a la casa a descansar ya que fue un dia agotador y lleno de tristeza. al llegar ala casa las criadas comenzaron a ver a los chicos con ojos de gatos , los atendían mejor que yo . yo solo me comencé a reír , siwon me dijo que teníamos que hablar , ya me iba dado cuenta que era sobre mi embarazo ya se avia dado cuenta ,ya que todo el grupo me iba felicitado por mi bebe.

Ya todos se iban acomodados en sus cuartos ya que mi casa era tan grande que el viento era tu único amigo, siwon se quedó en mi habitación, yo solo me dormir y al levantarme vi a siwon abrasando mi pancita. al ver eso me dio una ternura al verlo, y en eso que sentí un dolor y grite

Siwon: que pasa, que paso .

Yo: nada solo me pateo muy fuerte

Siwon: bebe no asustes a tu papi  
yo: ( al ver eso me comencé a reír , como una niña . en eso tocaron la puerta y eran los chicos que llamaban para el desayuno)

Siwon: ya bajamos.

en eso nos alistamos y bajamos vimos a todos ya en la mesa , asi que nos acercamos y saludamos a todos y nos sentamos , pero al probar un bocado me dio unas nauseas enormes y Salí corriendo al baño , siwon salió atrás mío , después de salir del baño el estaba afuera le dije que no se preocupara que eso era normal en mi, el solo me abrazo y me dijo no soportaría que te pase nada malo a ti i a mi bebe los amo mucho que daría mi vida por los dos , en eso me abrazo y nos besamos.

Continuara , por favor tengan paciencia =)


End file.
